1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device with an anti-shock function.
2. Description of Related Art
At present, portable electronic devices such as notebook computers, portable multimedia players, card digital cameras, or mobile phones are widely used. However, damage may be caused to these portable electronic devices when they are accidentally dropped. These damages may cause exterior damage to the devices or internal damage to the devices, including irreversible damage to a circuit board of an electronic device.
It is thus desirable to provide an electronic device which can overcome the described limitation.